disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
America's Funniest Home Videos
America's Funniest Home Videos (w skrócie AFHV lub AFV) – amerykański program rozrywkowy, nadany na amerykańskiej stacji ABC. W Polsce był nadany na trzech kanałach pod trzema nazwami: Ale wtopa! (Comedy Central), Kino domowej roboty (Discovery Life), Śmieszne filmiki z Ameryki (Filmbox) i w poprawnej nazwie Najzabawniejsze filmiki Ameryki (Super Polsat). W tym programie można było oglądać śmieszne filmiki robione amatorskimi kamerami wideo, gdzie widać można prześmieszne wpadki, wypadki i żarty w wykonaniu dorosłych, dzieci, zwierząt i sportowców; czasami można było zobaczyć także śmieszne filmiki z innych krajów świata, w tym też z Polski. Oryginalnie program powstał jako odcinek specjalny pilotażowy w 1989 roku, lecz później zadebiutował jako show 14 stycznia 1990 roku. Stworzony został w oparciu o japoński program rozrywkowy stacji Tokyo Broadcasting System Fun TV with Kato-chan and Ken-chan, w którym oprócz satyrycznych skeczy można było obejrzeć też filmy nakręcone kamerą wideo. Właśnie filmiki pochodzące z Japonii były przedstawione w programie. Stwórca programu Vin Di Bona stworzył jeszcze parę innych programów o podobnym formacie: America’s Funniest People (1990-1994), World’s Funniest Videos, That’s Funny oraz program stacji Fox Family Channel Show Me The Funny (1998-2000). Pierwszym prowadzącym program był popularny amerykański komik i gwiazda sitcomu Pełna chata oraz jego spin-offu Pełniejsza chata Bob Saget, który poprowadził program w latach 1989-1997; gościnnie pojawił się też trzykrotnie w 2009 roku z okazji 20-lecia programu, w 2015 roku przed końcem ostatniego odcinka 25 sezonu i w jednym z odcinków poprowadzonych przez obecnego prowadzącego Alfonso Ribeiro. W przeciwieństwie do swoich przyszłych zastępców, oprócz narracji, podkładał też głos występującym na filmikach postaciom, co dało lepszy efekt. W latach 1998-1999 Sageta zastąpili: aktor i osobowość telewizyjna John Fugelsang oraz aktorka, osobowość telewizyjna i modelka Daisy Fuentes. W latach 1999-2000 prowadzone były odcinki specjalne, a ich prowadzącymi byli: gwiazda sitcomu The Hughleys D.L. Hughley, gwiazda serialu Spin City Richard Kind; odcinek poświęcony sportowi prowadził dziennikarz sportowej stacji ESPN Stuart Scott, a odcinek America's Funniest Home Videos: Deluxe Uncensored (nadawany tylko na kasetach video) prowadził amerykański aktor Steve Carell. Najdłużej prowadzącym program pozostaje amerykański komik i osobowość telewizyjna Tom Bergeron, który prowadził program w latach 2001-2015 (aż 14 lat!); wystąpił gościnnie w odcinku sezonu 26. Rolę prowadzącego po Bergeronie przejął amerykański aktor, reżyser telewizyjny i tancerz (zwycięzca amerykańskiego Tańca z gwiazdami) Alfonso Ribeiro. Program miał charakter konkursowy, gdyż prowadzący wyczytał trzy filmy nominowane do głównej nagrody: 10.000$, zaś zadaniem publiczności jest zagłosować na jeden z trzech filmów za pomocą pilotów z przyciskami. Zwycięzca wygrywa 10.000$. Pozostałe dwa filmy zdobywały: za trzecie miejsce – 2.000$, a za drugie miejsce – 3.000$; w latach 1991-1992 (okres prowadzenia programu przez Boba Sageta) zwycięzca oprócz 10.000$ mógł wygrać także kamerę wideo i magnetowid. Wszystkie 10 filmów, które wygrały 10.000 dolarów, walczyły w wielkim finale (świadczącym koniec sezonu) o główną nagrodę w postaci 100.000$. Za czasów prowadzenia programu przez Bergerona organizowane były też inne konkursy, w których można było wygrać nagrody pieniężne (w 2006 roku to było ponad 250.000$) lub wycieczkę do Disneylandu. Motyw przewodni do programu brzmiał „The Funny Things You Do”, którą w latach 1989-1996 śpiewała Jill Collucci, a w latach 1996-1997: Peter Hix i Terry Wood; słowa do piosenki napisał Stewart Harris, a muzykę skomponował Dan Slider, który zajął się także aranżacją do piosenki na poszczególne wersje do programu. Ponadto w programie od 1990 roku przedstawione są wideoklipy muzyczne zwane Music Montage (czyli wybrane filmy video zarówno z USA, jak i z wybranych krajów były pokazane, a podczas ich oglądania można usłyszeć muzykę: od muzyki klasycznej i lata 50-te - po lata współczesne). Na podstawie programu powstały we wszystkich krajach świata programy rozrywkowe, które oprócz filmików z AFV, pokazały także filmiki nakręcone na terenie krajów. Prowadzący * 1989-1997: Bob Saget * 1998-1999: John Fugelsang i Daisy Fuentes * 2001-2015: Tom Bergeron * 2015-obecnie: Alfonso Ribeiro Narratorzy * 1989-1995: Ernie Anderson * 1995-1997: Gary Owens * 1998-obecnie: Jess Harnell Goście specjalni * Mary-Kate Olsen * Ashley Olsen * Bob Saget (3 odcinki) * Tom Bergeron * Billy Ray Cyrus * Leslie Nielsen * John Stamos * Dave Coulier * Robot Robby (Bill Malone - kostium, Larry Schultz - głos) * Dorian Daneau * Kristen Grammer Podobne do hitu telewizyjnego inne programy * America’s Funniest People (1990-1994) * Show me The Funny (1998-2000) * Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1999-2008) * Top 20: Umrzesz ze śmiechu * Zabawne zwierzaki i ludzie * Wpadki i upadki * Videos After Dark Lista programów stworzonych na podstawie formatu AFV * 1986-2003; 2014-obecnie: Pleiten, Pech und Pannen (Niemcy) * 1990: Les Mordus dela Videos (Francja) * 1990-1998: Bitte lacheln (Niemcy) {Tele 5, DSF, RTL2} * 1990-1998: Isto Só Video (Portugalia) * 1990-1998: New Zealand’s Funniest Home Videos (Nowa Zelandia) * 1990-1998: Videos de primera (Hiszpania) TVE1 * 1990-2000: Drôle de vidéo (Kanada) TVA * 1990-2004: Videodinges (Belgia) * 1990-2004: De Leukste Thuis (Holandia) TROS * 1990-2008: Video Gag (Francja) TF1 * 1990-obecnie: Paperissima (Włochy) * 1990-obecnie: You’ve Been Framed (Wielka Brytania) ITV * 1990-obecnie: Video Cassetadas (Brazylia) * 1990-2014: Australia’s Funniest Home Videos (Australia) Nine * 1991-1993: Klipp Klapp! Der Clip Club (Niemcy) SAT1 * 1991-1993: Olé Tus Videos (Hiszpania) * 1991-1997: Låt Kameran Gå (Szwecja) * 1991-2002: Video Loco (Chile) 13 * 1992-obecnie: Сам Себе Режиссёр (Rosja) * 1994-2009: Śmiechu Warte (Polska) TVP1 * 1996-?: Det' Ren Kagemand (Dania) * 1998-2003: Csíííz! (Węgry) Televizija * 1999-obecnie: Ay, caramba! (Meksyk) Azteca * 1999-obecnie: La Cara Divertida (Hiszpania) * 1999-2000: Schwupps (Niemcy) TM3 * 1999-2011: Animals Do The Funniest Things (Wielka Brytania) * 2000-2003: Olhó Video (Portugalia) * 2000-2005: Kirsty’s Home Videos (Wielka Brytania) * 2001-2002; 2010: Videos, Videos (Hiszpania) * 2002-obecnie: Lachen Om Home Videos (Holandia) SBS6 * 2004-2006: K7 Pirata (Francja) * 2005-obecnie: Upps! Die Pannenshow (Niemcy) {Super RTL} * 2005-obecnie: Die Lustigsten Schlamassel der Welt (Niemcy) {RTL, Super RTL} * 2005-2009; 2013: Upps! Die Superpannenshow (Niemcy) RTL * 2006-obecnie: Bitte lachen (Niemcy) RTL2 * 2010: Süper Matrak (Turcja) {Disney Channel Turcja} * 2012: Top Gag (Francja) {Disney Channel Francja} * 2013: Sveriges roligaste klipp (Szwecja) TV4 * 最滑稽的家庭视频 (Chiny) * Ta a Gravar (Portugalia) * Hauskat Kotivideot (Finlandia) * A Mourir De Rire (Kanada) * Rire & Delire (Kanada) * America's Funniest Videos Latinoamérica (Peru) * America’s Funniest Videos Brazil (Brazylia) * Lalaila (Litwa) * Bitoy’s Funniest Videos (Filipiny) * Beesten Bloopers (Holandia) * ''Juoko įvykiai ''(Litwa) * ''Fórky a Vtipky ''(Słowacja; zdubbingowany na język słowacki) * ''Nejzábavnější domácí videa Ameriky ''(Czechy; zdubbingowany na język czeski) Galeria logo programu AFHV original logo.png|Oryginalne logo programu w latach 1989-1997. AFHV logo.png|Logo programu w latach 1998-2015. AFHV alternate logo (AFV).png|Oryginalna wersja alternatywnego logo w latach 1998-2015. AFHV new logo.png|Alternatywne logo od 2015 roku. Kategoria:Programy